Best of Both Worlds
by StarlightSuccubus
Summary: After spending time with his daughter, Edward reveals to Bella his thoughts about being a father. Bella has other revelations of her own. Written for Smut Monday. Canon. Post-Breaking Dawn.


**A/N: **Thanks to magan bagan for editing this. Thanks to kyla713 for pre-reading. Thanks to OOE for giving me this prompt. I love you guys.

This is my first attempt at canon :O

Just to let you know. I haven't abandoned "It Started with Indecency". I re-wrote the one-shot "Indecent Proposal" and plan on doing it for the multi-chaptered story, too. Revised version of the one-shot is already posted on my profile—Twilighted and FFn.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

**The Best of Both Worlds**

By StarlightSuccubus

I closed my eyes, trying to omit the sounds of nature, but to no avail.

I could hear the rustling of leaves, the wind brushing against the fresh pine trees, and an eagle flying overhead—but there was only one sound that was the most important at this moment.

_The beat of her little heart._

Her little heart fluttering like a hummingbird trapped in a cage was my priority.

I opened my eyes taking in the sight before me. Renesmee was bouncing excitedly, her soft bronze ringlets brushing against her alabaster skin. She was the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen in my existence. Her eyes were my most cherished feature, having inherited them from her mother.

She had quenched her thirst as she drank from a stag that crossed her path. I was proud of her, she no longer asked for human blood, understanding the implications of such an act. Today, she had insisted that I should take her hunting before Bella and I would have to leave for our trip to British Columbia.

When she took my hand this morning, my chest had been filled with delight. For the first time in my existence, I knew everything was right in this world because Bella and _our daughter_ were at my side. Never in all my days on this Earth, had I thought this possible. Never, in a million years had this consideration crossed my mind—that Bella and I could create such an astonishing person. Seven decades with a clarity of mind and I still couldn't fathom the reality that I was a father. Before, I didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts, but now I had all the time in the world.

I mentally cringed at the reminiscences that ran through my mind all of a sudden. The day I knew I was going to be a father, the absurd hatred I had felt towards the little creature that was forming inside Bella's womb, but most importantly, the unfathomable hatred I felt towards myself—the monster that had destroyed the life of my loved one. That last day of our honeymoon had been a nightmare.

Upon hearing my father's confirmation over the phone, I remember thinking that I had been too weak, that I had been stupid on agreeing to Bella's terms because, of course, the monster was going to eventually kill her. I was going to lose Bella, my sanity, and the reason for my existence.

For an average human being, a day like such was a blessing. I've seen it in the minds of most mature people all around the world, but for us—an unconventional couple—it had been preposterous. My only regret now was having made Bella miserable. I had been focused on her health, never imagining that this glorious baby could co-exist in this world, too.

But Bella had known and I admired and loved her even more—_if that was possible_—for being a fighter. For defying me, for fighting for our daughter's life.

The idea of me being a father to someone was still inconceivable, but I remember looking at Renesmee for the first time after knowing Bella was going to make it. I had this feeling of reverence, I worshipped her because she was ours, and she had me wrapped around her little finger since day one. I had been impatient for Bella to wake up so we could cherish the thought of having a family—_our own family_.

But just as I was getting used to the idea of having it both ways, the Volturi once again thwarted the little joy I had felt. The day that the Volturi had come, had been one of the hardest to bear. Kissing my daughter goodbye, not knowing if I was ever going to see her again was my undoing. I had willingly trusted Jacob to take her far away from danger, but that thought had caused an unimaginable pain in my chest. Pain like I had never known before.

But now…

Now, she was playing in front of my very own eyes, carefree and—

_Oh no. No, Daddy. _

I was instantly at her side, cradling her in my arms as her little hand clutched at her chest, tears moistening her cheeks.

"What happened?" I asked her.

_My—I can't find it. Please, Daddy. _She thought, touching my cheek out of habit and showing me the image of the beautiful locket that her mother had given her.

"We'll find it," I assured her, tears sliding down her beautiful face, her brown eyes sad and imploring. "Did you put it on this morning?"

_Yes. _I could hear her thought before she cried, "I did." It pained me to see her crying. She was such a happy child.

_Please, let's go look for it. _In her head, I could see her retracing our path. Starting from the beginning—this morning when she woke up, asking Bella to put the thin chain around her neck, when we got out of the cottage, hand in hand so we could hunt together, and right when she trapped the stag and satiated her thirst.

I looked over the small clearing, right where we were standing, my eyes focusing on each grain of soil, on every discarded leaf, and every twig lying around—it was nowhere to be seen.

_What if I lose you and Momma, too? _The image in her head caused a fragment of my lifeless heart to shatter. Bella and I were leaving her in the dark, alone, never coming back from our trip. I held her a bit tighter.

"That won't happen. We would never leave you," I reassured her, her little arms wrapping around my neck. She nuzzled against me, breaking down in tears. She didn't want us to leave. At that moment, I truly comprehended—more so than before—that she relied on Bella and me for everything. We were her providers, her protectors, _her parents._

_Take me to find the locket. _She leaned her head back, looking into my eyes. I caressed her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before putting her down.

"Let's go." I took her warm hand as we walked at human speed. I was going to find her locket, even if it took a lifetime in doing so.

We retraced out path, just like she had done in her mind. I was on alert, focused, using all my senses. I was trying to listen for the scrap of metal against dirt, looking at every surface of the green forest, smelling every single object that passed our way _and also reading _the minds of every single animal within my reach.

_Can you see it? _She sounded desperate even in her thoughts. Her warm hands were gripping me as tight as she could. _I don't want to let it go. _

"You won't have to. We'll find it." I focused more intently. There was a cougar lurking near us, smelling a fungus. No, the locket wasn't near. There were three vultures flying within a three-mile radius.

Ah, there it was, we were close. I could listen to one of the vultures flying above the cold corpse that had been Renesmee's breakfast. I could see through its sharp mind. Right next to it, a silver chain with the locket was shining, a single ray of light illuminating the precious object.

"I found it." I said, looking at my child.

_I knew you would. _Renesmee was beaming, showing me her beautiful white teeth. I smiled back, lifting her up and carrying her as fast as I could to the spot I'd seen through the eyes of the bird. The vulture instinctively flew away as it felt our presence. My eyes immediately found the locket lying on the grass. I picked it up and handed it to my daughter.

Her thoughts were filled with happiness, misery no longer tainting her beautiful mind. I saw in her head the same image she had shown me—Bella clasping the locket around her neck. I chuckled as she looked pleadingly into my eyes.

I nodded. She landed on her feet gracefully, lifting her bronze curls as I did what she asked me. _Thank you, Dad. _Once the chain was in place, Renesmee opened the locket—our family photo was still intact. She felt relief upon seeing that, a new image conjuring in her head.

Bella and I returning from our trip to Canada. Bella was giving her a couple of parcels, I was bending down, placing a kiss on her cheek. I smiled, that thought pleased me.

"Yes, there's nothing to be afraid." I crouched, hugging her to me. This was my beautiful girl, my daughter. All of this was real, my family, my wife, Renesmee—_I was a father_. "We'll be together forever."

Before and after my years of rebellion, I'd never imagined how my existence would turn out to be.

_You are very fortunate. _A stray thought reached me.

I nodded, listening to the dry leaves crunching under Rosalie's feet. She was walking at human speed, clearly granting me time with my daughter. My lips formed a small smile—Rosalie, for once, wasn't thinking about herself.

"Yes, very fortunate indeed," I muttered, knowing she would be able to listen.

"What are you talking about, Daddy?" Renesmee asked out loud. We pulled apart from our hug.

"I am very fortunate in having the best of both worlds," I explained, pinching her cheek lightly. "And Aunt Rosalie is on her way."

_You and Momma will have fun on your trip. _I relaxed at her thoughts. I didn't want to leave knowing she was having those dark notions. I could sense that Rosalie was nearing us, her melancholic thoughts invading me. In her mind, I could see her carrying a small child, straight blond hair and dimples in his cheeks. It saddened me, knowing that this fate was never meant to be.

I turned around and saw her—she was looking at my child with hopeful eyes, her mind full of joy. She was different, Renesmee had brought her light, too.

_Bella is ready. She's at the house, waiting for you. _I smiled sadly.

"Aren't you a little too eager about our departure?" I teased, taking Rensemee's hand in mine for the millionth time. I couldn't get enough of the warmth that spread through my body every time our hands touched.

_Thank you Edward, for letting me take care of Renesmee. You have no idea what this means to me. _Rosalie thought. My daughter's hand instantly left me as she ran towards her aunt, impatient to be a participant in our conversation.

"I do, Rose."

"I wouldn't be able to stand it if you'd left her with _that dog_." She said, mocking Renesmee. My daughter had an indignant look on her face. _Aunt Rose! He's my friend. _

"Yes, there is no way the mongrel would take care of my girl while I am away." Her gaze returned to me, her lips fell open, her eyes narrowed. She touched Rose's hand, showing her the image of Jacob, Bella, and her with J. Jenks. Jacob carrying her on his fury back, he had sacrificed a lot for Momma and her.

She was right. Jake was a noble person, a good friend.

Rose rolled her eyes, I laughed.

Renesmee smiled, knowing that our teasing had been benign.

"Well, Nessie, let's go say bye to Momma before we leave," I said, as she took Rose's hand and we walked back to the house.

I had everything I could ask for and much more.

Did I really deserve this?

*-*-*

We drove all the way to Canada in her car. I'd wanted to take her to Europe, show her the museums, the culture, the books—all those things that I knew she would enjoy. However, Bella refused. She wanted something simple, where we could be alone together.

I insisted on getting an isolated cottage under the Tuscan sun, but she declined. I knew Bella could handle being in airports and planes, but she just wasn't feeling ready to take that step—not yet. So our first respite as a married vampire couple had been somewhere near and peaceful, where we wouldn't be surrounded by people.

We rented a cabin on a desolated and snowy mountain a few miles away from North Vancouver. It was small and simple, just like she wanted—_and we were alone_.

We were lying on a futon, looking into each other's eyes, listening to the millions of sounds surrounding us. Sometimes I missed the beat of her heart, but the fact that she was going to be by my side until the world ceased to exist more than made up for that.

I caressed her cheek with my knuckles, touching her soft skin—the skin of a vampire, my equal in every way, my other half. I smiled at that thought. She looked so stunning and serene, lying by the crackling fire. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. She hadn't given me that benefit since _that time… _

"What are you thinking about, love?" I asked. "Show me."

She smiled teasingly, shaking her head. "I'll tell you."

I rolled my eyes, smiling nonetheless.

"So, you don't want to know?" She bit her lower lip, frustrating me, distracting me, tempting me. I looked at her eyes again, focusing on our conversation.

"Of course I want to know. You already know that."

Her smiled faded, her eyes turned to the ceiling. I furrowed my brow, this was serious.

"I was thinking about Nessie. It is the first time that we're technically away from her." She averted her eyes from the ceiling now, looking at my face. I cupped her cheeks.

"She'll be fine, love. She's in good hands. If something happens, Rose will be the first to call, or Alice would have warned us this morning when we left home. Don't worry."

Her lips pulled up a bit at the corners. "I know. I just can't believe that everything is at peace now. If feels like a dream."

"I know." I kissed her gently on the lips. Pulling apart, I looked at her face again. "Actually, I didn't like leaving her, either. But not for the same reasons as you."

"Then why?" she asked with a frown.

"While we were hunting, she lost the locket you gave her. She was so upset." I suppressed the actual thoughts that went through my daughter's mind, not wanting to worry Bella. It had been the common fear of a child, nothing more.

However, her eyes were bewildered, "Oh, no! Edward, let's replace it."

"That won't be necessary." She relaxed at my words. "We found it, but… this made me realize that we're parents, Bella."

Her face broke into a beautiful smile, her hands running through my hair. "I know, but I thought that all that happened this last year pretty much indicated our predicament."

"I am not talking about that. It's just that I feel a bit overwhelmed, it hadn't sunk in. Everything happened so fast—the pregnancy, her growth, your transformation, the Volturi. Mainly her growth. You'll understand this at one point, but for vampires time goes by different than it does for humans. Every minute, every hour, every day feels like a second of eternity. And the fact that Renesmee is growing up at this rate, rising against the clock, intimidates me."

Her eyes were looking at me intently, taking in everything that I was saying

"Today, this hit me full force," I finished. I wanted to know what she was thinking. I needed it.

Once again, her face broke into a smile. I leaned back, my eyes curious about her expression.

"What?" I finally asked. "I need to know what you're thinking."

She took my hand and placed it on her lips. I ran my finger over her soft skin, the new sensation bringing a small grin to my face.

My eyes widened. I couldn't get used to…

_I am glad you feel this way. It means you'll be the best father for our daughter. You're just too perfect with her. _Then I saw it—an image of me carrying our daughter to her bed as I crooned her to sleep, the look in my eyes as I gazed upon her innocent face. _You're just too—_

It took me by surprise.

In a tenth of a second, her lips were over me, no longer molding into mine, but fusing perfectly together. Her body on top, her long thighs on either side of me, as her little fists pulled at my shirt. My hands instantly cupped her cheeks, bringing her closer, wanting to touch every inch of her soft skin—skin so sensitive, so perfect.

I heard the ripping of the fabric and chuckled against her. I liked it when she did that, when she was excited about having our bare skin, our bare chests pressed together. Bella pulled away, giving me that smile—the same smile that she showed me in moments like this.

I could hear the wind blowing south, each wall of the cabin cracking, but my senses were tuned to this moment, to this woman, _my wife_.

Her eyes were dark, but a different kind of dark. They were darker with lust, hungry for me, as I was sure my gaze mimicked. She took me in, palming the planes of my chest, her warm touch sending an electric current that pulsed through my body as she massaged me, brushing against my nipples. A guttural sound escaped my throat as I gently curled my fingers around her thighs, running my hands over her and reaching the hem of her silk dress.

"I—Bella…" I gripped her tighter as she shifted closer, my length hardening as she pressed against it.

She leaned over me, her hair teasing lightly over my chest. She closed the gap between us again, pressing her lips against mine, my fingers grasping her skin. My hands moved further, reaching more silk. I took in a gulp of air and the smell hit me instantaneously, striking me with frenzied need—_need to have her now._

It was her smell. The delectable smell that was accumulating between her legs. I clutched at all the red fabric that my hands could reach, tearing it like paper, rewarding me with more of that soft skin and intense aroma. She whimpered against my lips, surprised by actions that were entirely normal when we became intimate.

"I wasn't expecting that," she murmured against my cheek, her lips curling into a small grin.

"Liar," I said, pushing the silk out of the way so I could savor the feel of her softness in my hands. Her nose nuzzled against mine. Her eyes widened as I palmed her bottom, pressing her firmly against my erection. I wanted her to feel, to understand, to acknowledge that this was for her. I was so hard with desire for her.

_Always her._

She moaned, throwing her head back. I kissed her neck, my teeth grazing lightly as another moan erupted from within her. My lips curled—just the possibility of being able to do this, filled my chest with joy. Her hands caressed my torso once again, leaving a hot trail over my abdomen, desperate anticipation coursing through me. My length pulsed at her touch; I needed her, needed to be enveloped within her.

"Bella, I—I want you."

Her little hands struggled with the button of my pants. Giving up, she tore it. I growled, lifting my hips as she pushed the ruined piece of clothing over my legs. I hissed, soaking in the flames of the fire, the weight of her on top of me as she freed my throbbing erection. Her hands ran over my thighs as she made her way to my middle, positioning herself inches away from my length. I closed my eyes.

"Don't! Look at me."

I obeyed. Once again her smile—_my smile_—adorning the beautiful features of her face. I hissed as I felt her hand gripping me, her fingers curling over me. The sight was enough to make me come undone, but I resisted. Every strand of her mane wild and untamed, her bare breasts illuminated by the fire, and her little hands wrapped around my length, stroking me in front of her silk underwear. Her movements were lazy, mocking me.

"Tighter… harder… please," I said through clench teeth. She complied, looking at her hand wrapped around me and firmly stroking me, her wrist curving over the tip.

…_want you in my mou— _

I groaned at her incomplete thoughts, my hands grabbing her bottom and pulling her toward me. It never ceased to amaze me how wonderful—even if only every once in a while—being able to listen to the darkest recesses of her mind could be. It was something that I wasn't used to. And in all honesty, it aroused me when said thoughts involved us, _like this_.

My lips teased her, my fingers massaging her scalp as the soft fabric of her undergarment rubbed against my hardened length. I couldn't take it anymore and neither could she, as more fabric was torn, the remains of her underwear discarded to the floor.

"Edward, I… _now."_

I groaned, flipping us over, spreading her legs and positioning myself at her entrance. Her hips rolled, calling me, teasing me. I entered her slowly, the tip enveloped in her warmth before I withdrew completely. She whimpered, pushing her hips forward, offering herself to me. I repeated the action once again before I entered her completely, her tight walls surrounding me.

I stayed still for a moment, relishing the feeling of being inside of her, bounded by this delicate skin, wet velvet—_just for me._

_Wet for me. _

_Only me. _

I could never get tired of this intense feeling. She devoured me completely, consumed me with lust, with love.

"I want to feel you." Her voice was strained as her arms wrapped around me, pulling me to her. I lay on top of her, my elbows framing her face as she nibbled on my lips, meeting my hips for the first time in a slow and sensuous pace. I could feel ever fold of her skin surrounding me, gripping me tighter, bringing me deeper with each thrust.

"You are exquisite," I whispered, her sweet breath fanning over my face, intoxicating. I pushed my pelvis against her, rubbing against her delicate skin, earning more whimpers and eager thrusts. I knew I was pleasing her, but it was not enough, I needed more. I wanted her to feel more, to feel better.

Her breathing was getting labored as she met me, our hips rolling together, my lips caressing her neck, her earlobe—she was close. I could feel it in her body, in the contraction of her muscles, the muscles that were taking me into the abyss of pleasure. I never wanted this feeling to end.

"Mo-more…" Bella breathed as her legs tightened around my waist, bringing me closer, yet not close enough. I was completely sheathed in her, the air smelling of her, of us. Her body reacting to my every touch.

I ran my hands over her legs, bringing them over my shoulders, surprising my wife and going deeper inside of her. She groaned, looking intently at my strained face, gripping the hair at the nape of my neck as I dared to thrust harder. She liked this, her wet warmth pulsing around my member.

"Make me… _God Edward, please_."

I groaned, my hand traveling between us, my thumb rubbing against her clit as I entered her again and again. The feeling was too intense, the fire, the atmosphere, my Bella…

Just like that, the muscles in her legs tensed over my shoulders, pushing me closer, her toes curling as her walls closed around me. She moaned my name once again as I released into her, coming together, our lips meeting, muffling our sounds.

"I…" I kissed her. "Love…" Twice. "You."

She leaned her head away from mine, her eyes looking at me intently. "As I love you."

I gave her a smile, rolling onto my side, pressing her back against me, both trapped by the small space of the futon.

"I will never get tired of this." I whispered against her ear. She tilted her head, a slight frown on her face instantly replaced by a small smile.

"Me neither." She turned her head away from me, not looking into my eyes.

Something was wrong.

Did she not like these moments? Did I hurt her? I closed my eyes and knew that wasn't the case. I recapitulated each and every memory of our physical love and none indicated that she was uncomfortable. I knew she enjoyed this aspect of our relationship, so what was happening?

Now more than ever, I wanted to read her thoughts, to know if there was a problem so I could fix it.

"What's the matter, love?" I asked her, feeling anxious.

"Nothing," she lied, avoiding my gaze.

"I know there is. Please talk to me," I pleaded with her. She remained silent, the sounds of the mountain invading my ears. After a few moments, she took my hands in her own, pressing them firmer around her.

"I love sharing this with you," she confessed. My muscles relaxed at her admission. "But…"

"There is a but." I tensed once more.

"I think you are still holding out on me," she muttered shyly.

I frowned. I wasn't holding out on her anymore, we were both active participants—both loving, touching… consuming. When I was with her, I lost all notion of control, I let go, trying to worship her body, to make her feel good. What was she talking about? Did this aspect not satisfy her anymore? Was she getting tired of our nocturnal activities?

"Why do you say that?" I needed to know what she meant.

"I…" she trailed off. What was she thinking? Helplessly and in vain, I pushed the barrier of her thoughts. They were locked as I knew they would be.

"Tell me, you know I'll give you anything." And it was the truth. Bella turned around, her naked breasts pushing against my torso as she faced me.

"I want to try new things. I want to explore, to be adventurous, I want you to…" She gripped my shoulders, frustrated, hesitant. I didn't like this, we were husband and wife, we've shared many things these past years, we've been together like this many, many times. In this new life, in her past life.

"Want me to what?"

She sighed in exasperation. "I want you to lose yourself in me, to posses me, to go crazy because of me."

"What?" Was she being ridiculous? I already felt those things. I desired her like no other woman in this world. She was the only one I wanted to posses this way.

"I just… sometimes I feel like you are restraining yourself, as if there was more you'd like to do, but you refrain from it because I am… well, me," she explained. I tilted my head, looking into her deep golden eyes.

"I… I am not—"

But…

_I was. _

I was holding out on her, for fear of hurting her, of not loving her properly—she was my Bella, after all.

"I am not human anymore. I know we understand this now. And I love the intensity of us, when we are together—don't get me wrong. But I also want you to snap… to tell me about your fantasies, to tell me how much you want me…To go wild, to destroy this cabin and—" She clapped her hand over her mouth, burying her head against my chest at her admittance. She had gotten carried away.

My eyes widened. Bella was a little vixen—_my little vixen._

She was too good for me, but what specifically did she want? I was willing to cooperate, my length already pulsing with the prospect of our new exploration. I threaded my fingers through her hair, pulling her head away from me, meeting her timid eyes. I smiled reassuringly.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice hoarse with arousal.

"No, first you tell me what you _really _want," she said, _my smile_ appearing on her lips. I groaned, I already knew what I wanted.

"I—I want you to let me into your thoughts… I know it's hard, but…" I confessed.

"We can try that, sure." Her eyes darkened with lust once more. I leaned over her, I had to. My lips touched hers, not gentle, but desperate, hungrily. She moaned, but didn't respond as eagerly as I was. _I want you to be more vocal while… while you are inside of me. Tell me wha—_

But she didn't finish her line of thought as I pushed my length against her stomach, wrapping one of her legs around me. I breathed through my nose, my lips still locked with hers as I smelled a new gush of arousal—different arousal, still Bella, only more potent. My erection throbbed, the silky skin on her stomach teasing me. I had an overwhelming desire to taste her.

"I want to taste you…" I said, kissing her chin before standing up, away from her. I kneeled over her, parting her legs. Her center was glistening with her desire and our release—_so beautiful._

Looking at her face for approval—as I've done it many times before—I was taken aback. Her new expression was mesmerizing, her heavy lids and lust-filled eyes looking intently at my hard length. Her lips parted. _I want you in my mouth, too. _I groaned, at her thoughts. God, I wanted that, too. I wanted her mouth, the hot cavern closing around me, taking me deep. I wanted her tongue… I wanted…

"I… I want that too," I voiced, as my eyes continued their assault on her body. The fire casting a glorious aura around her. I lightly caressed her nether lips with my fingers, seeing how wet I'd made her. She arched, her soft skin stretching over her delicate ribs, the swell of her breasts glowing with the dim light. She looked delectable. I leaned over her, placing a kiss on the side of her breast. Her hands gripped at my hair, guiding my face, my lips touching her nipple, my tongue running swiftly over it.

_God, Edward… I—I love this. I lov—_

I interrupted her train of thought as I entered her with two fingers. I glided them in and out of her at a torturous pace, teasing her as she had done so moments ago. Slowly, my lips made their way to her navel, placing kisses, nipping and licking, until I reached that point between her legs. That place where I wanted to bury my face and taste her juices.

I gave a tentative lick, her little clit throbbing with desire as my fingers moved faster, curling, touching that little spot that I knew she liked.

"I can't… I can't concentrate hard enough for… too difficult," she gasped. I smiled against her; it didn't matter now, she was enjoying this. Enjoying my tongue running over her folds, my fingers inside of her, so tight, so warm, so luscious.

I withdrew from her, earning a frustrated growl that was soon replaced with a small whimper of pleasure. My tongue entered her, my nose pressing against her—this was heaven. I cherished the taste of her, I had a thing for her flavor and this had nothing to do with the blood that no longer existed. Or maybe it had everything to do with that.

I thrust my tongue deeper, as deep as I could reach, administering more pleasure along with a single finger. She pushed herself closer, her hands in my hair, pulling and pushing, giving her everything she wanted. _God, too mu—going to… _

I smiled, she was trying for me, concentrating, but somehow at this point, I wanted her to lose that focus, to come undone on my face. I inserted another finger, my lips closing over her clit and sucking. My movements became frantic, animalistic, my length throbbing as she gasped and scraped at my scalp. I took myself in my hand, giving a firm stroke as I felt a new gush of wetness and her walls clamping down on me.

"Oh, yes Edward." I kept up my movements, prolonging her pleasure as much as I could while I touched myself.

As she came down to Earth, her breathing was labored. If she were human, her cheeks would be flushed, her skin would be sweaty, just like I remembered her.

"Your turn," she said after calming down.

I groaned, remembering what she had thought about earlier. She stood up from her position, pushing me to the couch. I sat down as she lurked over me, as if I was her prey. She was so sensual, so real. She kneeled between my legs, her fingertips caressing my thighs, my erection resting on my abdomen.

"Do you want this?" she asked, her hand taking a hold of me.

"Yes," I hissed, my eyes heavy. I wanted her, wanted her lips. We hadn't done this as much as my male libido would like, mainly because I had restrained myself, just as Bella had said. But despite that, I had to ask, "Do you want it, too?"

"Yes, more than anything."

I jerked unexpectedly at her words as she palmed the head of my erection, her fingers caressing the underside. I groaned once again as I looked at her eyes, her face descending towards me. I nearly unleashed my release as her lips touched my tip, placing a single kiss before taking me in her mouth. Her hand caressed the base of my length, her other gripping my thigh. I threw my head back as I felt her tongue caressing me over and over, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked.

"God, Bella…"

She let go of my leg, her hand caressing me, cupping me, her lips languidly traveling over my length. It was too much; I thought this was going to be short. She placed one kiss on my scrotum before licking my sensitive skin. I jerked again.

Her lips returned to the tip, once again enveloping me in her hot mouth. I looked at her intently as our eyes met. She smirked around me, her big golden eyes innocent, her hair dancing with the orange light. This was my wildest of fantasies. If I could sleep, this image would be one of my precious dreams.

I wanted to put my hands on her head, I needed to go deeper, but I restrained myself. I fisted the black leather of the futon, tearing holes in it as her lips and hand worked on me. Her gaze diverted to my hands, surely listening to the leather being slashed by my touch. She placed her hand over mine, my eyes widened.

She took it, placing it over her cheek, dragging us towards her scalp, my fingers tangled in brown silk strands. My eyes widened, I shook my head, but my hand had already taken residence. She took me out of her mouth, her hand never ceasing her movements.

"Edward, I want you to… I am yours. Lose yourself." Her swollen lips spoke. I knew I wouldn't push my erection deeper inside her throat—I couldn't do this. Taking my hand away, she halted my movements. I let her win, knowing that I had to control myself.

I groaned, as my fingers caressed her scalp gently. I didn't dare to move farther than that. She placed one kiss on the underside of me before her tongue swirled over my tip. I was going to lose it. I decided to stop this; I wanted to come inside her—_not over her_.

"Bella, I want to… finish inside of you."

She nodded, the smell of her arousal potent. She wanted that, too.

She let go of me, standing up. I grabbed her bottom; I wanted her closer, her legs on my sides as I entered her. She complied, taking hold of my erection and lowering herself slowly. As our bodies collided, her lips were on my neck, my hands on her rear as I pushed forward.

_You feel so deep… I love you._

"I love you, too," I said. I took her lips on mine, her tight walls clenching tightly, sucking me completely. These feelings—her breathing in my ear, her breasts crushed against my chest, her fingers tangled in my hair. The image of what she just did, the dim light, the smell of her arousal, the sounds of our love making. Everything made sense, everything was perfect. This was what she knew she wanted. This is what I never knew possible.

_And yet, I wanted more… _

I knew Bella wanted more of me.

I palmed her rear, grinding my hips and she threw her head back, my torso brushing against her little clit. My lips latched on her neck, once again nibbling the sensitive skin, tasting the flavor of her.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked, tickling her with my mouth.

She nodded, ceasing her movements as she concentrated on her thoughts. _Yes, this… this is what I want. It brings me to the edge knowing everything about you. _And then, an intense pleasure coursed through my body, every nerve ending sending tremors. I was sensing everything that was going through her mind. That delicious friction when my skin touched her clitoris, that overwhelming desire as her nipples brushed over my chest, that intense love when our lips kissed and my length filled her to the brim.

Bella was perfect in every way. She was fulfilling my every fantasy. I needed to give her more.

I shifted us so I was lying on the couch, Bella on top of me, her lips never leaving mine. I gripped her hips, my own thrusting upward. However, this was not what I had in mind. Back when she was human, when I could smell her arousal in her room as we lay together, I always imagined her…

"I… want you to touch yourself as I make love to you," I dared to say. Her tremor enveloped me, her clit jolting at my words.

"O-okay." She hesitated before placing her hands next to my knees, her lean body stretched, once again illuminated by the fire. She was the most beautiful sight I've seen in my existence. I thrust against her, watching as I entered her. She moaned, sending a new wave of animalistic desire through my body. I thrust harder and harder again, earning another sound of approval as I hit that spot within her with this new position.

She threw her head back, gripping my thighs, her nails digging into my skin with the intensity of it. I watched us again as I sheathed myself over and over, her breasts moving with my every action.

"I can't…" she breathed.

"It's… okay. Just… touch yourself." My voice was strained as I was holding out my release. Shifting all of her weight to one side, I could see her hand traveling from one of her breast, to her lower abdomen, her fingers lightly teasing her swollen skin. I growled, I was mistaken—_this was the most beautiful sight. _

I entered her swiftly, my pace increasing as her fingers moved in circles, her nails digging deeper against my thigh. She caressed her pink skin, taking me whole with each hard thrust, her fingers once in a while touching me lightly.

"This is… oh, yes." Bella placed two fingers around her entrance, brushing firmly against me within ever thrust. I felt her walls, clamping down on me, harder than before, more wetness surrounding me. She moaned my name, her legs trembling with the effects of her release. I had the urge to kiss those lips, so I wrapped my arm around her waist, dragging her towards me as I swallowed those sounds in my mouth.

The friction, her sounds, the fire, my length buried in her, the tremors of excitement coursing through my body, the swell of my chest exploding with the love I felt for my wife, were enough to send me over the edge, as intensely as Bella had felt. Her lips never pulled away from mine, our arms tangled together, touching every inch of skin we could reach as I came undone.

She collapsed on top of me. Not exhausted, but inundated with this new passion. We've unleashed these new sensations, new possibilities that I never thought I'd be able to live with Bella. I loved her even more, I was the happiest man alive because she completed me, she also showed me new things, challenged me, pushed me to be a better being.

She believed in me.

_In us. _

Unconditionally.

"Thank you." I smiled against her.

"Don't thank me yet. Wait 'till we destroy this place."

I half groaned, half chuckled as she laughed on my neck.

I definitely had the best of both worlds.


End file.
